


A gentler awakening

by TheatricArcana



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Also trent is only relevant for few paragraphs so dw, But like... sexy hurt/comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, Essek highkey has an oral fixation, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Night Terrors, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Somnophilia, Warning: Trent Ikithon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatricArcana/pseuds/TheatricArcana
Summary: "After some more serious discussion about what could hypothetically be done to alleviate Caleb's nightmares, Caleb made a joking suggestion that Essek wake him up with a blowjob next time.Caleb had forgotten at the time that most jokes tended to go over Esseks head."(Essek wakes Caleb up with a blowjob when Caleb is having night terrors. It results in some confusing dreams, but a much better morning than he would usually have after getting night terrors. Check notes at the beginning for warnings!)
Relationships: Astrid/Caleb Widogast, Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 4
Kudos: 169





	A gentler awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Damn I haven't written in forever and now I've posted two things in one week. And they're both Shadowgast porn. I'm still a baby though so if you have any criticism pls be gentle about it.
> 
> This one starts off pretty angsty, and then evolves into Astrid/Caleb before ending up as Essek/Caleb. I know that's pretty confusing, but if you read you'll understand.
> 
> Warnings: This could be considered dubcon? If Caleb had seemed distressed or told Essek to stop, Essek would have, but waking Caleb up with Oral wasn't heavily discussed beforehand. That being said, it wasn't necessarily a thoughtless act on Essek's part- more a calculated risk he took due to misunderstanding how serious Caleb was, and it all turns out okay in the end regardless. Also the beginning starts with Caleb's backstory and the whole killing his parents thing, so watch out for that.
> 
> (It's not explicitly stated in this one, but Essek is still trans in this fic. This is a Trans Essek Thelyss Zone only.)

Screams of pain and agony rang through Bren's head. He felt like his soul was collapsing and folding in on itself, creating a black hole inside his chest where there should have been a heart.

Astrid and Eodwulf come to his side, trying to provide any comfort they can under Trent's cold and watchful eye, but Bren is inconsolable. He screams as he watches his childhood house burn up in flames. He feels like a monster- no, he _is_ a monster. He just killed his parents. Who _does_ that? How will his life be normal ever again?

Astrid places a hand on his side, rubbing comforting, soothing circles against him. Bren can barely register the touch at first, but he appreciates it regardless.

He tries to focus on the situation at hand, tries to remember that his house and family are succumbing to flames, that Trent is here, that he's watching them, and that he looks angry- but all Bren wants to focus on is the warm hand lovingly stroking his side.

It doesn't feel like Astrid is touching him through his clothing, now that he directs more attention towards it. Her hand feels like it's directly in contact with his skin, and her hand travels slowly down to his hip before coming back up.

There's a gentle sensation on his inner thigh, like fingers running along his skin. Bren looks down at the hand touching him and it's… Eodwulf's? No, that's not right. Eodwulf doesn't touch him like that. Something was off. What was happening?

Astrid drops to her knees in front of Bren, but Bren tries not to focus on it. He tries to piece together what's happening instead, which is difficult over the sound of screaming, but he's always been good at focusing through distractions.

He knows something isn't right- Trent is gone, but there was nowhere he could have possibly gone to so quickly. Eodwulf was also here a second ago, wasn't he? And his house- his house that was _aflame with family inside_ \- somehow fades from existence.

He looks back down at Astrid and they're not even outside anymore. Astrid is still on her knees, but she's kneeling on a wooden floor. They're back at the school, and in his room to be more specific. An excited thrill shoots through him despite all the confusion and emotions. They could get caught here, the doors can be opened by his roommate at any time, but Astrid doesn't seem to mind at all. She grins up at him from the floor before taking his cock in her hand, which is odd; Bren knows he was wearing pants a few seconds ago, he's sure of it, but he's unable to even properly care about how they're gone or where they went before Astrid licks a long line from the base of his cock to the tip. Bren gasps.

Astrid carefully takes the tip into her mouth, gently sucking and licking before popping off his cock and running her tongue down the side again.

Bren exhales shakily as her warm mouth meets his sack. She takes turns tonguing them both for a second before one of them is in her mouth, and Bren's legs nearly give out. She reaches a hand up to grab his cock, firm strokes working him with an expert precision that he didn't know how Astrid knew. They hadn't gotten the chance to experiment with each other _that_ much, so where on earth did she learn this? She knew all of the right spots to touch and _how_ to touch them without Bren's guidance. He didn't understand where she acquired such pleasurable knowledge, but he couldn't find the words to question it when it felt so good.

Astrid comes back up, takes the head of his cock in her mouth again and sucks _properly_ this time. She repositions her hands as well, one moving to stroke the length that she can't get in her mouth, and the other gently caresses his sack.

Bren reaches down and grabs onto her hair carefully. He does his best not to pull or cause any pain, but he needs _something_ to hold onto with his hands as she works his cock.

Astrid takes him even deeper, inching his cock down her throat until her nose is pressed into his abdomen and Caleb is _shocked_. Astrid hadn't been able to do that before, in fact, the only person who had done that to him before was Essek.

Wait.

 _Essek_.

It feels like a bucket of ice water is dumped over his head, and he startles as his eyes flutter open.

He isn't with Astrid, and he isn't with Trent or Eodwulf either. He's not in his old dorm, or watching his house burn down. He isn't Bren. That was all behind him now, he had just been dreaming about it.

What he had not been dreaming about, however, was the warm and pleasurable throat that his cock was currently inside of.

Caleb was still disoriented. He generally understood what was happening now, and he wasn't confused in the same way that he was in the dream, but waking up to a quickly building climax and the wet heat of Essek's mouth without explanation was almost overwhelming. He had barely woken up and there was already pleasure coiling in his abdomen. The desperate urge to cum was overtaking any of the intelligent thoughts that he had previously been using to find a grasp on the situation.

Essek bobbed his head up and down on Caleb's shaft. Unlike Astrid in Calebs dream, Essek didn't need an extra hand to stroke the rest of Caleb's cock. Whatever gag reflex Essek had had when they first started having sex together was long gone after multiple years of blowjobs that Essek seemed quite keen on giving _frequently_.

Caleb pulled on Essek's hair and did his best to mumble a warning despite his drowsiness, only realizing that his warning had been entirely in Zemnian when it was already too late and he was actively cumming down Esseks throat.

To his credit, Essek seemed entirely unphased. _Caleb_ , however, made a series of embarrassing noises at the massaging, sucking sensation that was caused by Essek swallowing several times with Calebs entire length down his throat. Esseks face split into a grin around Caleb's cock as he swallowed. It was the same smile he always had when he did this, and Caleb couldn't help but find it _incredibly_ endearing and attractive that Essek always seemed so genuinely happy to have Caleb's cum in his mouth.

As far as Caleb could tell, Essek had swallowed it all as he usually did. Essek sucked dick like he had something to prove, which Caleb did not quite understand, as Essek had nothing to prove to him. He never complained about it, though- too afraid he would lose the amazing blowjobs that Essek provided for him if he pointed out Esseks obsession.

Essek made sure Caleb was able to thoroughly ride out his orgasm before pulling off, but Caleb still mourned the loss of Essek's warm mouth around him anyways.

"Well, you certainly _seemed_ like you enjoyed yourself. Did it work?"

In his post-orgasm haze, Caleb struggled to recall what Essek was talking about for a second before remembering that Essek waking him up with a blowjob today was probably not a random occurrence.

Essek had woken up first because _Caleb_ had woken him up, presumably from thrashing and screaming in his sleep from the night terrors that he had been having before his dream had shifted tone.

A few weeks ago, Essek expressed concern for Caleb due to the intensity of his night terrors. Essek knew better than to try and wake Caleb up while he was in the middle of one- Whenever he tried, Caleb would only be even more confused and panicked upon awakening. Sometimes so much so that Essek feared the experience of waking him up like that may be more traumatizing for Caleb than just letting him thrash and scream through his night terrors.

But obviously, Essek wanted to sleep in the same bed with Caleb- and more importantly, he didn't want Caleb suffering if there was anything he could do to help.

After some more serious discussion about what could hypothetically be done to alleviate Caleb's nightmares, Caleb made a joking suggestion that Essek wake him up with a blowjob next time.

Caleb had forgotten at the time that most jokes tended to go over Esseks head.

To be fair though, it had _worked_. True, it had been a little confusing during the dream, but there was no harsh traumatic awakening or exhausted sobbing from Caleb this morning- Just pleased moans and gasps.

" _J-Ja_ \- Yes, it worked, _ja_." Caleb let out a little huff of laughter.

Essek placed a sweet kiss on Caleb's lips before curling back up in Caleb's arms.

"Do you want to talk about-?" Essek didn't need to finish the question- Caleb knew what he meant.

Honestly, the nightmares seemed so distant and irrelevant now that he knew he was here with Essek. He couldn't see anything to gain from trying to recall them.

"I'm alright, I think."

Essek hummed. "Then, unless you have any other pressing matters, I think I'm going back to bed."

Caleb smiled a little and nodded. Essek had certainly earned his rest, after all.


End file.
